The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbines, and more particularly, to controlling temperature of an oxidant entering a compressor of a gas turbine.
Frequently in power generation, turbines generate rotational energy by using fuel and an oxidant. For example, a gas turbine engine may be used to provide rotational energy to power a vehicle, industrial equipment, or a generator to generate electricity to a power grid. The gas turbine may use one or more compressors to provide a compressed oxidant (e.g., air, oxygen, oxygen-enriched air, or oxygen-reduced air) that is combined with a fuel and combusted to rotate blades of the turbine to produce the rotational energy. Gas turbines may include an intercooler to cool the temperature of the oxidant entering the turbine.
To improve performance of the gas turbine, one or more regulators may be used to control various factors of the engine. For example, as the oxidant enters the compressor, the quantity and/or temperature of the oxidant can affect the power generated by the turbine. Accordingly, there is a need for better optimization of the gas turbine.